1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable liquid container used for storing liquid such as water therein includes a container body, a handgrip mounted on the top portion of the container body, a vent formed on the top portion of the container body, and an outlet port formed on the bottom portion of the container body. It is necessary to provide a control device to synchronously control the opening/closing operation of the vent and the outlet port. The present invention has arisen to provide a liquid container with a control device which synchronously controls the opening/closing operation of the vent and the outlet port.